The Traveler
by Zora-Lord
Summary: I'll finish this later, It's about Link's ansestor in his quest for the Tomb of all Knowledge, please R


The Traveler  
  
From the lost texts--- and so the dark lord waits for the day of doom, when he may overtake all knowledge and throw the world into a dark age.Yet in this darkness there is a hope;if the traveler,the ancestor of Link,the warrior, will take up the sword and fight the dark lord, all will be restored........  
  
I, the traveler, now have no more adventures. Life is starting to bore me,so I am writing this account of what happened in those days of glory.Now I will tell what happened that fateful day, the third age, the sixtyfirst day,the day of doom!----  
  
  
  
The Third age,the sixtyfirst day[Otherwise known as the day of doom],  
  
  
  
I had been searching too long, and I was then beginning to feel that the quest was useless. I am Seridge. I was sent by the royal family of Hyrule to recover the tome of all knowledge, an ancient book that is said to restore all knowledge that the person it is used on once had. This was for the King , who was suffering memory loss at the time,and was not able to run the kingdom. I had been traveling all day, without rest, so naturally I rode, exhausted, to the nearest city, Redaria. Finally, when I rode over the next hill, I was overwhelmed by the sight of a huge shimmering building up on a hill, a town built around it. It was huge,like a castle, white and shimmery,and opaque. I then rode up to the city gates and asked the gate guard,''Who rules this city,and when can I see him?'' He replied, "It is Lady Acristia who rules this city and the lands surrounding it,and you may see her whenever you like, except today."  
  
''I humbly plead entrance.''  
  
''It doesn't matter if you plead it or not,you don't get it, the castle is preparing it's defences.''  
  
''For what?''  
  
''Don't you know anything? It is the day of doom!''  
  
Suddenly a well-armoured guard opened the gigantic building's door and started clanking down the hill. We both watched his slow progress until he tripped and rolled the rest of the way down, and finally collapsed in a heap. When he was finally able to get up, he panted,''Lady Acristia has granted the stranger an audience." Then he turned to me and said proudly, "I will be your escort'' The guard was so slow that my black pony, Telaka, barely had to move to keep up with him. As we climbed a short flight of steps, my escort tripped on the last one, rolled all the way down the hill, and with a crash slammed into the gate. "I'll have to make camp before he recovers,'' I grumbled. So I rode on, without my escort, to the stunning building.  
  
With every step, the massive structure was more impressive. The only parts of the fortress  
  
that appeared to be made of a recognisable material were the doors. These were made of some kind of beautiful dark wood, but I could not tell which kind. I raised my hand to knock but before it got halfway there a harsh voice boomed out, "Who are you and what business do you have in the Citidel of Pearls at such a dark time?''  
  
''I am the stranger,who was graciously granted the presence of the lady of this land.''  
  
''Where is your escort?''  
  
''He rolled down the hill, I did not wish to wait for him, so I came here.'' The harsh voice  
  
let out a burst of barking laughter'',He does have a tendancy to do that,come in, for the lady has been expecting you.'' The doors then opened, revealing the source of the harsh voice.The source was a incredibly tall, lean man with a stubuly chin and small honest brown eyes. He had a line of a mouth with strait, white, horse-like teeth, He wore a long tunic made of scrachy brown material and a shabby leather cap which hid all his hair, ''Hello there,''He said, shaking my hand. I noticed he had callused, work roughened hands'',Follow me,'' He said '',Leave your horse, she'll be taken to the stables.'' As we walked through the sparkling hallways he said'',I am  
  
Jon Waterwright, but all who know me call me by my last name.''  
  
'' I do not feel comfortable giving my name in strange lands, but you may call me  
  
Sere.''  
  
''Well, I like you Sere, and if ever you need a stout companion, look towards me.''  
  
We stopped in front of a gargantuan portal, which was quickly opened.There on a towering throne, was the most beautiful maiden I ever saw. Her lavender hair shone as it  
  
flowed down her shoulders, her royal blue eyes sparkled curiously as her ruby lips turned up in a knowing smile. On her head was a golden tiara set with three white pearls, and in her hand was a crystal staff with a huge pink pearl set on it's top. She was about my  
  
age! I knelt from the sheer beauty. ''Rise traveler, for you have many questions which I can  
  
answer, and I can give you what you are looking for, so rise and follow me.'' My face burned as I rose and followed her.  
  
Want me to write more? E-mail me at chameleon_mn@hotmail.com I'll only write if I get  
  
more than ten responses! 


End file.
